A significant effort is required to integrate an actuator into an automotive control system, including substantial control system recalibration procedures. Non-linearities, biases, and actuator performance tolerances must be accounted for, resulting in significant integration time, complexity, error, and expense. To account for actuator error, for example due to part-to-part actuator deviation, costly transducers may be required to transduce the state of the actuator into a feedback signal to which a control function is responsive, adding further cost and complexity to the actuator integration process. It would therefore be desirable to separate control of an actuator from other system control functions.